This invention relates to the field of treatment of bacterial infections, and, in particular, to new pacidamycins.
The following description of the background of the invention is provided solely to aid in understanding the present invention. None of the references cited are admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
A number of different antibiotics with certain structural similarities to the compounds of this invention have been identified in publications and patents. These include the pacidamycins described by J. P. Karwowski et al, in Journal of Antibiotics, 42:506-526, 1989. The mureidomycins described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,663 (Aug. 13, 1991) and by M. Inukai et al, in Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 42:662-679, 1989 are related compounds containing a methionine moiety. Napsamycins, as described, for example, in European Patent Application publication number 0 487 756 A1 (Mar. 6, 1992) and by S. Chatterjee et al., in Journal of Antibiotics, 47:595-598, 1994, are mureidomycins with a modified N-terminus. Additional related compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,564 (Dec. 25, 1979) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,075 (Feb. 2, 1985). These compounds, while not fully characterized, appear to be related to the mureidomycins or the pacidamycins based on their physical-chemical properties, chemical degradation products and biological properties.
All of the above references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, including any drawings.